


Why Children Trembled

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS Sewer King micro. Children exchanged glances before they trembled in front of the scowling Sewer King.





	Why Children Trembled

I never created Sewer King and his pets with children.

Children exchanged glances before they trembled in front of the scowling Sewer King. They remembered fleeing to the streets in order to steal lots and lots of pretties for their king earlier. His scowl wasn't why they trembled. The children focused on the Sewer King's pet snarling alligators near him. 

THE END


End file.
